exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Typhonus
Typhonus (†) was Minister of Battle Forces for the Neosapien Commonwealth. History Typhonus has likely "died" more often than any other Neosapien general. In the 6th episode, "Target: Earth", Typnonis, or a Neosapien commander resembling him, was presumed killed when a giant E-frame fell on him and exploded. When Able Squad captured Phaeton during their mission to destroy the Olympus Mons Neosapien breeding facility, Typhonus attempted to kill both Able Squad and Phaeton, so he could succeed Phaeton as Supreme Ruler of the Neosapien Order. He failed in this, and Phaeton escaped the captivity (though the injuries he suffered while escaping triggered his Automutation Syndrome) and only spared Typhonus' life on the condition that he would lead a task force to hunt down and destroy the Exofleet, and particularly Marsala (for betraying his "brother" Phaeton), J.T. Marsh (for causing his Automutation), and Winfield, the leader of Exofleet. When Phaeton learned of Exofleet's plans to ally themselves with the Pirate Clans, he assigned Typhonus to disrupt this alliance. Ironically, Jonas Simbacca had already rejected an alliance with the Exofleet when Typhonus arrived at the orbit above Tethys (where the Pirate base was located) with the Earth Fleet. Angered by Typhonus' arrogance, his assumption of Neosapien superiority to humans, and the implication that Typhonus' gunboat diplomacy would convince the Pirates to submit to Typhonus' demands; Simbacca angrily rejected them, as well, whereupon Typhonus sprang an ambush and kidnapped Simbacca. After Lt. J.T. Marsh and Alec DeLeon rescued Simbacca, Simbacca formed an alliance with the Exofleet and fled from their base on Io to Chaos, which Typhonus failed to prevent. After these failures, Phaeton had him summarily executed, and resurrected him, believing him to turn loyal, and assigned him to Mars. He was tied up by Sgt. Rita Torres and a troop of Exoscouts stranded during the war, and left on the surface of the planet as it exploded after the Battle of Mars. He was resurrected again and was placed in command over the The Moon during the Battle of The Moon, and was killed in action after having mortally wounded Alec DeLeon. Typhonus was resurrected for the last time, along with Draconis and Shiva, to capture J.T. Marsh, and later called up by Phaeton to execute a large number of supposed "traitors" to Phaeton, including Thrax and Galba. However, before he could give the order, he was ultimately killed by Sean Napier's force of stolen Neosapien Hovertanks. Typhonus preferred high speed stealth #RA-643 E-frames to fully equipped combat ones. Typhonus' decision to betray Phaeton in the battle of Olympus Mons led to the injuries that triggered his Automutation Syndrome and his consequent insanity. Because of his attempted mutiny, Phaeton became more paranoid and less tolerant of any mistake made by his generals. It was Typhonus who was single handedly responsible for driving the Pirate Clans into an alliance with the Exofleet. Typhonus may have unintentionally done more than any other single Neosapien to bring about the downfall of the Neosapien Order. From Wikipedia, from the encyclopedia Episode Appearances *Episode 04: "Blitzkrieg" *Episode 05: "Resist!" *Episode 06: "Target: Earth" *Episode 10: "Abandoned" *Episode 11: "The Brood" *Episode 12: "Betrayal" *Episode 13: "Defying Olympus" *Episode 14: "The Gathering" *Episode 15: "The Embassy" *Episode 16: "Pirate's Ransom" *Episode 17: "Ultimate Weapon" *Episode 18: "Expendable" *Episode 35: "Fire Ship" *Episode 36: "Martian Luck" *Episode 37: "The Lost Patrol" *Episode 38: "Call of the Unknown" *Episode 39: "Heart of Mars" *Episode 44: "The Price of Courage" *Episode 47: "One Small Step" *Episode 50: "The Night Before Doomsday" *Episode 51: "Abandon Hope" Category:Neosapiens